Libre
by coco.lol
Summary: traduction d'une fanfic anglaise dont je ne me rappelle plus l'auteur . Que serait la vie de Harry si Sirius avait été innocenté ? Tout n'est pas aussi simple que ce résumé... Abandonnée
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : enfin !

Il courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait au travers de la forêt. Il pouvait entendre les faibles mouvements de petites pattes courant devant lui. Il pouvait sentir l'odeur autrefois familière que dégageait le petit être qu'il chassait.

Le petit être savait qu'il courait après lui, et qu'avec la longueur de ses pattes, c'était juste une question de temps avant qu'il le capture. Finalement, ils traversèrent une clairière et il bondit. Il entendait quelque chose sous sa patte, quelque chose de poilu, quelque chose se tortiller, quelque chose de petit et vivant. Le gros chien noir laissa échapper un doux et satisfait aboiement qui semblait terrifier le petit rat menteur sous sa patte. Avec un petit pop, le chien se transforma en homme, ayant encore le petit rat serré sous son poing. Il regarda le petit animal prudemment. Il était gris, sa fourrure était douce, mais sale Les yeux du petit rat le fixait. Il ne bougeait pas beaucoup, comme s'il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas fuir cette fois. Cette fois tout était perdu. Remus Lupin ne se changerait pas en loup-garou et le ministère de la magie n'était sûrement pas aux alentours. Le petit rat commença à trembler et Sirius Black resserra sa prise autour de lui. Avec une voix douce mais froide, il parla au rat :

"Alors mon petit ami, c'est fait. Après bientôt deux ans, j'ai finalement obtenu que tu sois où je le voulais. Maintenant, même ton maître ne pourra pas te sauver. Tu seras à Azkaban avant que tu ais le temps de cligner des yeux".

Sirius prit une petite cage qu'il portait tout le temps. Elle était charmée par son ami Remus Lupin pour que rien de puisse s'en échapper. Il plaça Queudver dedans et la ferma de façon sûre. Il remit la cage dans la poche de sa robe et s'assis épuiser. Il avait passé la majorité de la nuit à chasser le petit traître, il était affreusement fatigué, mais il ne pouvait pas aller dormir, pas maintenant. Il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque. Il avait besoin de livrer Peter au ministère ou il n'aurait pas la possibilité de dormir. Il s'accota et ferma les yeux pendant un moment. Il avait un autre problème, où pouvait-il aller? Il ne pouvait pas transplaner sans baguette. Il était aussi trop loin de la maison de Remus Lupin ou de Poudlard. Il était même trop loin du ministère. C'est alors que çela le frappa, il savait ou il pouvait aller. Espérant qu'il avait pris la bonne décision, il se retransforma en Patmol et commença à courir.

Quand il arriva à destination, le soleil se levait doucement, il devait être aux environs de 8h00. Il regarda la maison. Il pouvait sentir ses occupants clairement, ils étaient tous réveillés même s'il était encore tôt. Un peu fatigué, il se promena autour de la maison. Il regarda à l'intérieur par la porte de derrière et vu huit têtes rousses assissent autour de la table de la cuisine, en train de déjeuner. Il fut déçu, la tête rousse qu'il voulait voir n'était pas présente. Il se demandait s'il devait rentrer ou attendre lorsqu'un petit cri attira son attention. La fille rousse l'a vu et en un instant, elle fut à ses côtés.

" Oh! Le pauvre amour, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?" Patmol la regarda en se demandant si elle parlait de lui. C'était parfaitement possible qu'il semble mal en poing. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu la chance de se regarder dans un miroir ses derniers temps.

" Ginny, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?" La femme qui avait fait le déjeuner rejoignit sa fille à la porte et regarda vers lui. Son regard se rempli d'inquiétude lorsqu'elle vit le chien. "Rentre le à l'intérieur chérie, il semble qu'il ait envie de manger quelque chose".

La femme se retourna et Ginny entraîna Patmol à l'intérieur. Il rentra et regarda encore autour de lui. Il fut déçu de constater que Ron n'était pas encore arrivé. Ginny le conduit sur un côté de la pièce et lui donna une assiette pleine de nourriture qu'il ignora. Il pouvait sentir tous les yeux de la famille le regarder avec curiosité, mais les ignora aussi. Toute son attention était sur la porte de la cuisine. Il sursauta quand Mme Weasley appela:

"Ron ! Descends maintenant, le déjeuner est prêt". Patmol fut rempli de joie lorsqu'il entendit la voix familière de la réponse:

"Je viens maman" Il écoutait attentivement la porte du haut se fermer et la paire de pieds descendre l'escalier. Finalement, après ce qui semblait une éternité, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et le garçon entra dans la pièce.

Quand Ron entra, il était de bonne humeur. Il venait juste d'apprendre d'Hermione n'irait pas chez Krum cet été. Il entra dans la cuisine où sa famille l'attendait discutant joyeusement et allait les saluer lorsque son regard s'arrêta sur un gros chien noir. Ron s'arrêta net, sans quitter des yeux le chien qui lui semblait familier. Maintenant, tout le monde regardait avec curiosité lui et le chien. Finalement son père demanda:

"Ron, il y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas ?" Le garçon ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu. Avec une voix légère. Il dit un mot :

"Patmol". Les jumeaux se regardaient avec interrogation, de quoi leur frère parlait ? Mais le chien répondit immédiatement. Il quitta l'endroit où il était étendu, il jappa et coura vers Ron. Le garçon se pencha et le regarde méticuleusement. "C'est vraiment toi ?" Le chien jappa encore et permis à Ron de le caresser. Ginny le regarda un peu surprise, son frère n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'entendait bien avec les animaux.

"Ron, connais-tu ce chien?" Son frère ne lui répondit pas, son attention toujours portée sur le chien.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?" Le chien secoua la tête, prit la manche du garçon et le tira doucement pour lui montrer qu'il voulait qu'il le suive. Ron lui sourit faiblement. "Calme-toi, Patmol, je viens." Sans un autre mot pour personne, il quitta la cuisine suivi par le gros chien noir. La famille entière se regarda étonnée, mais personne ne fit de commentaire. Fred et George, incapable de contenir leur curiosité, se levèrent et suivirent leur frère silencieusement. Même leur mère ne les empêcha pas, tous trop étonnés du comportement étrange de Ron.

Ron ferma la porte de sa chambre soigneusement et tira les rideaux. Finalement, il se tourne vers le chien et lui fit signe de la tête. Avec un doux pop, Sirius redevint à sa forme humaine et regarda autour de lui. Il rit doucement et ce tourna vers l'adolescent qui lui souriait faiblement mais qui continuait à lancer des regards nerveux vers la porte.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Vers la vérité

"Laisse moi deviner Ron, tu aimes les Canons de Chudley ?" Ron regarda au ciel :

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça?"

"Ça fait longtemps depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, Ron". Sirius souriait et rapidement il serra le garçon dans ses bras. Quand il se séparèrent, Ron vu un spectacle qui le pétrifia. Debout dans la porte maintenant ouverte, ses frères jumeaux, un regard de peur et de trahison sur leur visage. Sirius, voyant la réaction de Ron, se retourna et immédiatement toutes les couleurs quittèrent son visage.

Ils se tinrent face à face pendant un moment avant qu'un des jumeaux, Patmol ne sait pas lequel, fasse un mouvement. C'est alors que l'enfer commença. L'autre jumeau ouvrit sa bouche pour crier, mais n'en a jamais eu la chance. Un cri de Stupéfix passa au travers de la pièce et Sirius vit les deux garçons tomber sur le sol en faisant beaucoup de bruit. Il n'avait aucun doute que le reste de la famille monterait dans quelques secondes, et se retransformer servirait à rien. Au lieu de cela il se tourna et vit Ron se tenant là, un regard noir au visage, la baguette à la main.

"Ron."

"Reste derrière Sirius". Sirius fit ce qu'il lui dit et regarda comment toute la famille entra dans la chambre, baguette à la main. La première chose qu'ils virent, ce fut les jumeaux, évanouis sur le sol. Ils se précipitèrent tous à l'intérieur et c'est alors que Ron cria:

"Expeliarimus". Toutes les baguettes de la pièce volèrent avec soin dans sa main. Tous les yeux de la chambre le regardèrent pour ensuite aller vers Sirius qui se tenait maintenant derrière l'adolescent. L'horreur commençait à s'étendre dans leurs traits. Bill fut le premier à agir, il commença à se déplacer vers la porte, mais Ron fut plus rapide :

"Fermeture" La porte se ferma avec un gros bruit laissant tous ses occupants enfermés dans la chambre de Ron. Avec une voix froide, Ron dit :

"S'il vous plait, restez où vous êtes, je ne veux pas à avoir à vous paralyser." Ginny, effrayée, alla aux côtés de ses frères Bill et Charlie, qui maintenant fixait leur plus jeune frère avec un regard meurtrier. Percy était assis sur le lit et fixait Sirius qui était encore derrière Ron. Arthur et Molly observaient avec incrédulité leur plus jeune fils. Arthur déplaça son regard vers Sirius qui recula un peu sous son regard.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais à mon fils?" Avant que Sirius puisse répondre, Ron lui répondit:

"Considérant qu'il n'a pas de baguette, j'ose dire qu'il ne m'a pas rien fait." Arthur le regarde à nouveau.

"Alors pourquoi Ron? Pourquoi protèges-tu ce meurtrier? Tu sais qu'il veut tuer Harry et maintenant tu l'aides? Tu es supposé être son meilleur ami et maintenant tu vas aider ce meurtrier à le tuer !". Ron était devenu tout rouge, contrôlant difficilement la colère qu'il ressentait. Avant qu'il puisse répondre, une voix se fit entendre en bas de l'escalier.

"Ron ? Mme Weasley ?" Ginny se rua vers la porte et commença à cogner furieusement. Ron ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. Il avait reconnu la voix d'hermione. Il entendit la fille monter l'escalier.

"Hermione!"

"Ginny?" La voix s'arrêta devant la porte. "Qu'est ce qui ne va pas?"

"Sauve-toi, va avertir le ministère! Vite, avant qu'ils nous tuent"

"Qui veut vous tuer" La voix semblait confuse et Ron cacha un sourire. Son amie était trop curieuse pour son propre bien, mais quelque chose l'aida.

"Sirius Black, et Ron est en train de l'aider. Ils ont pris toutes nos baguettes et ils ont paralysés les jumeaux. Va chercher de l'aide rapidement !" Un silence suivit la dernière phrase de Ginny. "Hermione!" Ginny sanglotait maintenant contre la porte, espérant entendre le son de pas qui s'en vont. Mais ça n'arriva pas. La calme voix d'Hermione traversa la porte:

"Ginny, s'il te plait, enlève toi de derrière la porte". Avant que la fille puisse répondre, la voix froide de Ron lui dit:

"Fais comme elle te dit." Ginny se déplaça en tremblant alors qu'un doux Alohomora se fit entendre au travers du bois et la porte ouvrit, permettant à Hermione de rentrer. Percy sauta du lit et se rua vers la porte. Mais Hermione y avait pensée et rapidement elle referma la porte, bougeant de côté et laissant Percy se cogner sur la porte. Elle chuchota « Fermeture » et à nouveau tout le monde fut encore enfermé. Molly regardait son fils curieusement, il n'avait fait aucun mouvement pour prendre sa baguette, est-ce que ça signifiait qu'Hermione aussi était associée avec le meurtrier ? La fille dépassa Ron calmement et surpris tout le monde en serrant Sirius dans ses bras. L'homme sourit faiblement et la serra dans ses bras en retour.

"Salut Sirius"

"Je suis content de te revoir Hermione." La fille regarde autour de la pièce tristement. Elle garde sa baguette à la main et rejoignit les côtes de Ron.

"Pourquoi es-tu ici Sirius?" L'homme soupira au ton sévère qu'Hermione avait utilisé.

"Je m'excuse, je ne voulais pas vous causer de problème à tous deux. Mais Poudlard ou Lunard étaient trop loin. C'est le seul endroit où je pouvais venir." Hermione désapprouvait, sans quitter du regard les Weasleys qui écoutaient intensément.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux dire Sirius? Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu ne puisses pas aller à Poudlard ? Tu sais que ça ne dérange pas le directeur que tu y ailles".

Maintenant les Weasley se regardaient avec confusion, Dumbledore savait ?

"Je sais Hermione, mais je ne pouvais pas." Sirius prit rapidement la cage des poches de sa robe et la montra à Hermione. La fille approcha de la cage et la mâchoire lui en tomba lorsqu'elle reconnut le rat.

"Tu l'as attrapé !" Elle chuchotait, un sourire lui traversa le visage. "Oh Sirius! Tu l'as vraiment attrapé ! " Sirius lui sourit en retour.

"Oui, je suppose que je l'ai fait." Il regarda du côté de Ron, qui n'avait pas bougé de sa place, mais il avait un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

"Félicitation Sirius, il était temps que quelqu'un l'attrape ce damné rat."

" Merci Ron."

Hermione regarda autour de la pièce et soupira. Elle prit une des baguettes dans la poche de Ron et la remit à Sirius, causant la surprise de tous

"Qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?" Ron se détendait un peu maintenant que Sirius avait une baguette et qu'il pouvait se défendre lui-même en cas de besoin.

"Je voulais emprunter Coq pour envoyer une lettre à Dumbledore, c'est vraiment dommage que les jumeaux m'aient vu."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Sirius. Coq est en bas. Pourquoi n'irais- tu pas envoyer ta lettre? ". L'homme approuva et marcha vers la porte, sachant que Ron et Hermione protégeaient ses arrières au cas ou les Weasley décidaient de l'attaquer.

Heureusement, ils étaient trop surpris pour essayer quelque chose. Il referma la porte derrière lui, la barra magiquement et descendit l'escalier. Il trouva le petit hibou volant joyeusement au travers la cuisine. Il prit un parchemin et de l'encre qu'il avait toujours sur lui et commença à écrire:

Albus,

J'ai attrapé le rat. Je suis chez les Weasley. Malheureusement, ils savent pour moi. Hermione et Ron ont du les maîtriser. Peux-tu venir maintenant ?

Patmol.

Il attrapa le petit hibou et attacha le parchemin à sa patte.

"Va à Poudlard, apporte cette lettre au professeur Dumbledore." Le petit oiseau pépia joyeusement et s'envola à travers la fenêtre.


End file.
